


Step by Step

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, The Walk (Film)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ведь любая мечта начинается всего лишь с одного единственного шага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step by Step

_«Всё очень просто. Все люди считают, что это сделать невозможно. Но всегда находится один смельчак, который с этим не согласен…»_ ©

 

Канатоходец стоял на самом краю, над самой пропастью, пугающей, захватывающей дух, манящей посмотреть в её владения только-только просыпающегося мегаполиса, оступиться, сделать неверный шаг, когда самое слабое биение сердца становится роковым. 

_Решающим в игре с судьбою._

Мужчина закрыл глаза, дыша жадно и глубоко, словно готовясь к погружению на самое дно прекрасного и, в то же время, опасного океана. Сердце, стремительно бившееся в его груди, замерло от трепета и восторга, когда смельчак, бросивший вызов судьбе, японец Мидорима Шинтаро, сделал первый шаг, такой знакомый, волнующий, опьяняющий сознание. Желанный. Испытал ощущение невесомости, лёгкости мыслей, когда всё вокруг исчезает, становится неважным, таким бессмысленным и далёким. 

Есть лишь канат, словно стрела, летящая в бесконечность, и здание небоскрёба, зовущее к себе - сто десять этажей, стальной иглой впивающейся в вышину утреннего Нью-Йоркского неба.

Верно, есть лишь небо, чистое и прекрасное, и ветер, словно осознающий, что в эти минуты лучше не показывать свой нрав, усмиряется, легко подталкивая канатоходца в спину, идущего по тонкой, прямой дороге к своей мечте. Мечте, которую все посчитали безумием, невыполнимой сказкой, всего лишь эгоизмом человека, не признающего трудностей и собственного бессилия - желание Мидоримы пройти между башнями-близнецами по канату без страховки.

Почему же Мидорима решился сделать этот шаг, оказавшись заложником собственных ощущений и гигантской высоты прекрасных-монстров? Он хотел доказать самому себе, близким, знакомым, всем вокруг, что он не напрасно полюбил хождение по канату, его мечты выполнимы, что вера его друга и самого близкого для него человека - бесценна, что он способен сделать это здесь и сейчас. В схватке с реальностью, с собственным страхом и здравым смыслом он поставил удачу на кон. В решающем споре с собственной судьбою. _«Мечтай о великом и твои мечты будут вознаграждены»_ , - каждый раз говорил ему учитель, наблюдая за успехами Шинтаро. 

Все сомнения и страхи убрались прочь, когда с каждым новым сделанным шагом, словно по воздушной невидимой кромке, Мидорима всё ближе и ближе продвигался к поставленной им цели. 

Утреннее солнце освещало железные небоскрёбы, творения людей, решивших, что нет ничего в мире прекраснее их, что никто не подвластен стать выше и величественнее, превзойти творение тысячи людей, а Мидорима шаг за шагом разрушал стереотипы и представления, становясь выше этих громад, покоряя их превосходство - башен-близнецов, так восхваляемых индустриальным обществом. 

Под ним - город, огромный многомиллионный мегаполис, первые зеваки, собравшиеся на открывшееся им представление в ясное октябрьское утро, а там, на другой стороне его ждёт _он_. Не сомневающийся в нём ни на мгновение, верящий в него до последнего, с рабочей камерой в руках, наблюдающий за ним в объектив глазами зимнего неба с замиранием сердца, до томительной дрожи во всём теле, делает снимки, что обязательно перевернут мир. Обязательно. Не может быть иначе.

Под канатаходцем гудящая живая извивающаяся пропасть, а здесь – лишь атлантический ветер и ощущение свободы, переполняющее изнутри, словно солнечный свет тёплыми ладонями добрался до его души. И так радостно – сердце поёт о счастье в эти минуты. 

_Шаг за шагом._

Плавно и неспеша. 

Всё, чему он учился столь долгие годы, с самого детства, став очарованным цирковыми артистами, приехавшими в его город, пойдя наперекор своей семье, традициям, здравому смыслу, обществу… Он просто натягивал канат, где ему нравилось, соединяя возможное и невозможное. Он влюбился, влюбился в высоту, ощущение свободы, в чувство риска, стоя на краю, над пропастью, когда до мечты – всего лишь несколько шагов, что очаровывают публику. 

Мидорима шёл, не позволяя себе лишних мыслей – тяжёлых, отвлекающих, роковых, но они всё равно добирались до его сознания. Мужчина думал о том, что вот-вот его мечта, к которой он стремился столь долгое время, наконец, осуществится. Он думал о Такао, стоящем на крыше небоскрёба перед ним, таком… невероятно красивом и близком, о жизни, которую они создадут вместе, после того, как груз, лежащий на его сердце, рассыплется пеплом, унесённый ветром нового витка в истории, нового мира, нового дня. Солнечном и прекрасном. О том, что он должен признаться ему, обязательно должен. Тому, кто не отвернулся от него в самый последний момент, в отличие от разуверившихся в его мечте. Нет, их общей мечте.

_Шаг за шагом._

Стирая границы между реальностью и неподвластным человеку. Доказывая самому себе и всему миру, что не существует ничего невозможного. 

 

Ведь любая мечта начинается всего лишь с одного единственного шага. 

 

Нежный рассвет, обнявший горизонт, стал единым целым с небесной синевой, а до исполнения заветной мечты оставалось лишь несколько последних решающих шагов. 

Раз.

Два.

 

_Три._


End file.
